


Battle of the Ringtones

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Fear, Incest, Lack of Guilt, Lolita, M/M, Oneshot, Ringtones, Seduction, Smuppets, Song fic, Stridercest - Freeform, fear kink, no sburb session, puppet kink, slight guilt but not enough to stop him, smuppets later in chapter, songfic kind of, songfic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: A oneshot not connected to my other series where Bro realizes that Dave programs relevant ringtones for all his contacts and, on a whim, he calls Dave’s phone and is shocked at what he discovers. The battle of the ironic ringtones begins. Or are they truly ironic? Bro is pretty dark. Dave is needy and thinks he wants Bro to want him. Smuppets will make a relevant appearance later in the story....Or that one where Dave is Bro’s puppet.





	Battle of the Ringtones

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (plz follow I get so lonely) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

 

Bro fucking Strider was shook.

 

 

He was sure no one was aware of this fact. At least, he hoped that his goddamn baby brother didn’t notice that he’d managed to unleash a grade-A pasteurized mindfuck on him.

 

 

One minute he had been sitting on the futon next to Dave scrolling through his phone, and the next minute a curious whim had struck him. He’d noticed that Dave programmed relevant ringtones for each of his contacts, and Bro had only halfheartedly wondered what his little brother had chosen for him. It didn’t cross his mind that there was any feasible reason not to simply dial Dave’s number and possibly humiliate him by ousting his choice.

 

 

Bro braced his back against his bedroom door even though he couldn’t remember Dave ever trying to enter his room while he was in there; not since Dave was a child. _He’s still a child._ At least he had managed to make it to his room before he was forced to breathe through his mouth to catch his breath. Dave probably wouldn’t have noticed the subtle change in his composure, but he didn’t want to take that chance.

 

 

He realized his hand was shaking as he lifted his phone to search the damning lyrics he’d just heard to read the whole song and investigate it further. He slid his sunglasses from his face as his eyes slowly drank in the lyrics to Hey Violet’s “Guys My Age”. Yep. That’s what he thought he’d been hearing.

 

 

Why the fuck would someone program a song to associate with their older brother that talked about how guys their age don’t know how to treat them, to keep them, to _touch_ them good? He tried to imagine Dave listening to the feminine tune, but it just didn’t seem to compute. He...he had to have done that ironically. _Yeah. That’s it._ There were layers of irony there that Bro should be impressed with.

 

 

Dave hadn’t looked guilty when his phone had gone off. He didn’t so much as flinch. But Bro had taught him to master his reactions. Was there something more sinister going on there, though? Was it a threat? Did Dave somehow know that Bro’s couldn’t keep his sick mind from dwelling on the most impure thoughts of his little brother?

 

 

Bro’s mind flashed back to about a year earlier. They had been on the roof. Things had gotten intense. Somehow or another Dave had been disarmed and wound up losing his footing. Bro had tackled him just before he’d impaled himself on a sharp metal outcropping near the stairwell. They’d rolled along the concrete, one of Bro’s hands around Dave’s waist and the other hand reflexively cupping the back of his head to protect him as they went. It all happened so fast he didn’t have the time to filter his gestures. He also didn’t have the luxery of hiding his massive erection from the small body that ended up draped over top of him as they rolled to a stop.

 

 

He had seen Dave’s wide eyes from over the top of his sunglasses, but he told himself the reaction was from his disorientation and the fact that Bro was touching him at all. He didn’t waste time heartlessly shoving the kid off of him, but he wondered if the damage had been done. At his young age could he possibly understand the implications of what he’d discovered? If he’d been aware of Bro’s situation, did he know enough to rationalize away the physical response to adrenaline or something natural and acceptable?

 

 

Was the ringtone some kind of accusation aimed to his guardian to alert him he knew what a monster he was hiding in his head, or was it a confession that he felt the same?

 

 

God, Bro knew he was fucking the kid up, but where was he ever going to finally draw a line? Bro knew he was a pervert. He made goddamn puppet porn for a living and took out his sexual tensions towards a kid by beating the hell out of him, but a part of him held out hope that he wasn’t as bad as all that. He wanted to think he really had decided to raise another human being for fairly selfess reasons, and not that he was an opportunist who itched for a maluable young brain to mold to his own desires. He felt the fate of his black soul was riding on if he was able to refrain from flat out killing or fucking the kid in the other room who was completely dependant on him for safety, shelter, and guidance. But what if that kid was more streetwise than Bro had expected? What if he had Bro all figured out?

 

 

He commanded himself to calm down. It was irony. That’s all. Nothing more than Dave making a joke about...about...what exactly?

 

 

It was three weeks later when Bro had walked in the door and began stuffing bags of chips into the cabinets and soda and apple juice in the fridge. He stared at the fireworks in the sink before he decided to order takeout for dinner. It had probably been days since he really fed the kid other than letting him scavenge the available junk food. For some reason he thought that Dave wasn’t in the house, so he dialed the phone and stiffened when he heard Foo Fighter’s “Hero” coming from Dave’s open bedroom doorway.

 

 

“Yo.” Dave said into his phone even though Bro was turning to look at him.

 

 

Okay, that song choice was definitely irony. If that was the game Dave was playing Bro could survive it. Maybe even enjoy it. Maybe he had been over-thinking Dave’s intentions. If Bro now knew he was in the clear, though, he was going to kick the kid’s ass for freaking him out; even though it wasn’t Dave’s fault. It wasn’t long after they finished eating that Bro ordered him to the roof for a painful strife that landed Dave a bruised rib and a busted lip.

 

 

Three days later the curiosity got to him. Bro snuck into Dave’s room to get his phone and went alone to the roof to call it. He wasn’t sure if The Neighborhood’s “Daddy Issues” was supposed to be a jab at him for the physical abuse or if he should lump the song in with the mounting list of evidence that the kid somehow knew what was really going on inside Bro’s head. Then again, maybe the lyrics, “ _You ask me what I’m thinking about. I tell you that I’m thinking about whatever you’re thinking about_ ,” had a simpler meaning. Maybe he had caught on that Bro wanted to ask him what he was thinking about by investigating his ring tone.

 

 

Or it meant that Dave was thinking about what he thought Bro was thinking about.

 

 

_What the fuck?_ Bro rubbed his face in his hands. He was obsessing over mysteries the kid probably didn’t even have. This had to be simpler than it appeared. He had taught the kid mad irony skills, but there was no way Bro could let him fuck with his head like this. Bro was the adult here. He was the one with experience. Dave was supposed to be the one hanging on Bro’s every word trying to decode all the hidden messages.

 

 

Or maybe he had done just that.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Bro avoided pissing with Dave for a good two weeks after that. He wasn’t so sure that what Dave was doing wasn’t a threat to call Child Protective Services on him. _For what?_ Bro frowned to himself as he walked in the door and headed straight for his room. It’s not like he’d actually fucked the kid. He’d only thought about it. And it’s not like anyone would believe him if Dave told them he challenged him to epic duals on the roof of their apartment complex.

 

 

They might believe those bruises, though.

 

 

_No._ They were brothers. Dave worshipped him. He wouldn’t do anything to put their lives at risk. Bro had taught him loyalty and discretion. Even if Dave wanted out, wanted a better guardian, Bro was sure that his psychological manipulations were solid. Dave wasn’t going anywhere.

 

 

He stopped in his tracks when the bathroom door opened, steam bellowing out in the hallway, and Dave stepped out completely naked. Bro mastered himself from any reaction as Dave, still wearing his sunglasses as if he’d showered in them, stood with his arms dangling at his sides as if he was the most confident and casual guy on the planet right there naked in front of his brother.

 

 

Bro’s heart pounded in his chest as Dave sauntered up to him, quietly turning to the right as he reached him and opening the hallway cabinet. He closed the cabinet and waved a towel at the older man. There was no reason for him to turn back toward Bro. The bathroom was the other direction; but he fluidly shifted back to face him.

 

 

He was so close that Bro could see himself in Dave’s sunglasses. Both of their expressions were unreadable as they had their silent standoff. That must be what this was; some kind of ironic discomfort challenge that Dave felt badass for initiating. Bro watched several drops of water drip from Dave’s hair onto his shoulder, and then he followed their decent as far as he could without the ability to tilt his head down and break their presumed eye contact through their shaded barriers.

 

 

Bro was just about to lose their game of chicken and abscond when he realized he might actually gain the upper hand if he made things more awkward.

 

 

He looked down.

 

 

Dave’s fists nervously clenched and released three times before he regained his composure. He spun on his heel and swayed back into the bathroom.

 

 

Bro waited until much later that night before he showered, but he still couldn’t stop himself from rubbing one off as he envisioned the water from that same showerhead pouring down the thin, pale body he’d gotten an eyeful of that evening. He’d been denying himself in the hopes that if he kept his mind off sex that perhaps his brain would stop obsessing over his little brother, but it had the opposite effect. He’d barely stopped himself from slamming Dave against the wall and fucking him into oblivion.

 

 

He was aware of just how messed up it was that he was rubbing Dave’s soap all over his body in an attempt to breath in his scent. It wasn’t quite right. It was missing the undertones that only his human body could give off. A subtle yet overwhelmingly erotic smell that Bro would take in during their strifes or when Dave plopped down next to him on the couch and his scent wafted towards him. His soap was close enough for now, however, and he came so hard that his legs buckled. He collapsed pulling down the shower curtain and several mostly empty shampoo bottles along with him.

 

 

He stared at the ceiling with a heaving chest as the now lukewarm water rained down on him like laughter. “ _For now_?” He mouthed, realizing that he had been telling himself the scent of the soap would do _‘for now_ ’. “Jesus.” Bro was going to go straight to hell. He knew that now. He might already be there.   

 

 

He didn’t move when there was a gentle rap at the door.

 

 

“Dude.” Dave must have heard him fall. “You break a hip or somethin’, old man?”

 

 

“I’m good.” He kicked off the spray of water with his foot, but he still wasn’t ready to move. He could see Dave’s shadow under the door as he hesitated curiously. Bro didn’t offer up any explanation, and Dave knew it wasn’t chill to ask any further questions.

 

 

It wasn’t until Bro was digging through the bathroom drawers that he discovered what had made Dave linger so long. He had been insecure that Bro had found his latest message to him and was destroying the house in a rage-response.

 

 

Bro couldn’t find his aftershave and he had absently opened Dave’s designated toiletry draw. Everything looked normal other than the fact there was an out-of-place movie resting on the top. His hand flinched away like he’d been burned. It was a goddamn copy of “Lolita”.

 

 

Dave had purposely put it there to jab at him if he happened to nose through his things; to threaten him. Or was it to flirt with him? No, of course it wasn’t to fucking seduce him. What kid wants that kind of shit to happen to him? _A kid who’s been manipulated and traumatized by his caretaker._ Fuck. No. This had to be proof that Dave was calling him out in discrete ways and warning him to keep his distance. No. No, he wouldn’t warn or threaten Bro. He had better know well enough to be fucking terrified of Bro.

 

 

Bro’s head was spinning as he tried to decode the situation. He needed to distance himself enough to see things for what they really were. Which was...which was...he didn’t know.

 

 

There was an ultra-slim chance that the movie wasn’t meant for his eyes; that it was just a fucking movie and just so happened to be in a bathroom drawer. Maybe Dave was ashamed of liking the flick and was hiding it in plain sight; but if that was so, what did it say about Dave for liking the movie enough to buy a copy of it?

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

Bro was distantly aware that he was in the process of beginning a justification for moving their abusive relationship into a sexually abusive relationship. It didn’t matter if a part of Dave thought he wanted him. Dave was a kid. His brain, his hormones, his everything wasn’t equipped to understand what he really wanted. It would be so easy to make him think he wanted for Bro to-

 

 

Bro’s weight fell against his hands on the counter as he tried to guide his thoughts to consideration for Dave’s wellbeing and back away from identifying all the weaknesses that he could use to manipulate to get what he wanted.

 

 

The movie means nothing. He was choosing to ignore it.

 

 

He found himself alone on the roof again with Dave’s phone. _Well. That settles it_. He swallowed heavily as Lana Del Rey’s voice rhythmically accused him of his darkest desires as she sang “Lolita”.

 

 

He decided the best way for him to handle the situation was to call Dave’s bluff the same as he had in the hallway. Dave wasn’t as brave when Bro’s eyes were on him; when he knew for sure his actions were being seen. The next night he sat across the living room from Dave and focused down on his phone as Dave played a video game. He’d never be able to beat Bro’s score, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

 

 

Dave managed not to react when his phone rang. Bro had taken the movie from the bathroom, replaced it with a smuppet, and then tossed the movie into his own closet. Now Dave had confirmation that Bro found the movie, and he knew that Bro was hearing the ringtone and that Bro must know there was some kind of message Dave was either consciously or unconsciously trying to communicate with him.

 

 

When his phone stopped ringing, Dave waited several beats before he pulled it out to tinker with it. Bro was far too pleased to discover that Dave had finally gotten the balls to investigate what Bro had programmed to alert him Dave was calling.

 

 

Bro removed his sunglasses and aimed a dark, deadpan stare at the side of Dave’s head as the kid’s shoulders visibly tensed. His hands scrambled for the game controller to unpause the game. Then he realized that Nirvana’s “Rape Me” was still playing because he had neglected to hang up. He fumbled for his phone, dropping the controller in the process. He scooped it up and then stared blankly at the “You Died” image on the screen as he fought to keep his breathing steady.

 

 

Bro continued to stare at him like a starving wolf. He told himself he was teaching the kid a lesson about teasing someone bigger than him; warning him that there were predators in the world, and he needed to watch where he stepped. It was quite some time before he carefully slid his shades back in place. He stood and felt a sick wave of satisfaction as Dave’s chest quivered in response. Then Bro anticlimactically went to his room and closed the door leaving Dave staring at his violently shaking hands.

 

 

Lil’ Cal stared at Bro through blank eyes from his desk chair. Bro took it as an accusation. “You stay out of this,” he mumbled, throwing his hat at the doll. “I know you think about it too. Always watching him.” He was more than vaguely aware of how his blatantly psychotic behavior was escalating. He fell back on his bed, pulling at his hair and sighing heavily. “The fuck is he doing to me? The fuck did I do to him, is more like it.”

 

 

He cursed as he stared toward the puppets suspended over his bed on a couple of fastenings he’d drilled into the ceiling. Had he really just threatened to rape his little fucking brother?

 

 

He needed to hit something. He sat up, and before he could keep himself in check, he slammed his fist along his bedside table. There was a string of loud crashes as the table knocked back against the wall and an empty two-liter flew across the room to pummel a shelf.

 

 

He immediately heard the front door open, but it didn’t close. He focused to slow his heartbeat and regain his composure before he went to investigate. The door was wide open, and Dave was nowhere to be found.

 

 

He realized with a sharp stab of guilt that his little brother had just ran away in terror. His shoes were still in front of the couch. He was out there somewhere in the apartment building, or even somewhere in the city, in his socks with no jacket.

 

 

Bro didn’t know how to apologize. He didn’t know how comfort. He did, however, know how to threaten the kid into submission, and he could start there. He sent the text Dave knew better than to ever ignore. “Roof. Now.”

 

 

Dave didn’t make him wait, but it was clear that he’d had to override his own common sense and basic survival instinct to go where he was told. Bro sighed inwardly with relief that the kid was back in his reach. He tilted his head down to Dave’s bare feet as he shivered from the chill in the night air.

 

 

Dave didn’t have a sword on him. He didn’t think it would be of any use to him if Bro was bent on hurting him. He was a pitiful sight as he forced his wobbling knees to keep moving toward his older brother.

 

 

Bro didn’t have the heart at the moment to milk the situation. He stood and moved to meet him halfway. That wasn’t normal. Dave didn’t know what to expect as his abuser came toward him without the usual calculated grace of a predator. He wasn’t allowed to run away, but his shaky legs stumbled to a standstill to postpone the inevitable pain.

 

 

Bro was about five yards away when Dave lurched forward clutching his stomach. He then fell to his knees as he vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach to give. A single glance up to Bro, who was standing emotionlessly with a single arched eyebrow, and Dave continued to dry heave.

 

 

“Oh, god!” Dave pushed himself to the side as he began to black out so that he would avoid collapsing into the mess. He blinked rapidly as he tried to fight off the faint that would leave him completely helpless, but in the end,  he knew he was fucked anyway. He surrendered to the blissful darkness.

 

 

_That was goddamn beautiful._ Bro couldn’t even be bothered to be disgusted with himself as he came to stand over Dave’s unconscious body. He had the kid so thoroughly mind-fucked that he’d just kept moving to do what he was told, fighting nature until it was screaming at him so hard that it took matters into its own hands. He owned that little motherfucker. Dave was his fucking bitch. God, Bro loved him more than he could stand it.

 

 

He was only going to see if Dave wanted to go to the arcade to blow a few bucks and get something to eat as a roundabout apology, but Dave had thought he was going to kill him instead. Bro realized his hand was digging at his heart as a strange warmth moved through his chest. He knelt and worked Dave’s arms into the jacket he’d brought from his room. He worked Dave’s shoes onto his feet only because he didn’t want to try to juggle them while he carried Dave back down to the apartment. He hoisted the lightweight body up into his arms princess-style and headed for the stairwell.

 

 

He hesitated at the doorway and took a moment to watch the moonlight pouring over Dave’s lolling head. Bro bounced his shoulder gently to get Dave’s head to roll forward against his shoulder so he didn’t accidentally ram it into the doorway or the railing going down the stairs. Dave’s inside arm was in his lap, but the outer arm worked free to dangle at their side.

 

 

He still had three floors to go when he felt Dave’s sharp intake of breath. His limp arm flew to tangle in the front of Bro’s shirt before he had the wherewithal to realize he really, really wanted to feign he was still asleep. There was nothing Bro could do about the goosebumps waving across his skin from where Dave’s quickening breath was caressing his neck.

 

 

Bro really didn’t want Dave to hurl on him, but he didn’t think the kid was ready to stand on his own just yet. He decided not to acknowledge that he knew he was awake. The older man’s voice vibrated low as he started rhyming to himself under his breath. The tune wasn’t important. He just grabbed for the first ironic and least child-threatening thing that came to mind.

 

 

Dave’s palm flattened against his chest as he relaxed to the lulling sound. Bro had six stairs left to go when he felt the almost nonexistent press of lips against his skin. He stopped moving and went silent. The breaths against his skin hastened insecurely and the fingers at his chest clenched in his shirt. Dave didn’t have the courage to do it again. He didn’t have the experience to try and interpret Bro’s reaction. Bro turned his head ever so slightly as if he might look at him. Dave fainted again, his fingers loosening and his arm dropping back to their side.

 

 

Bro didn’t want to admit why he was taking Dave into his own bedroom or why he was lowering him into his bed instead of Dave’s bed. He told himself it was to keep an eye on him until his skin stopped turning that placid green hue.

 

 

He put his wallet, keys, phone, hat, and gloves on the side table while he looked down at his emotionally exhausted little brother. He successfully tore himself away to sleep on the couch.

 

 

Bro awoke before Dave the next morning. Dave must have woken up at some point during the night because he’d taken off his jacket. Bro was careful not to wake him as he gathered his familiar accessories.

 

 

Dave was still in his bed after Bro was through with his shower. He could avoid his room all day to escape temptation. The only thing he’d had planned was to edit some videos. It could wait.

 

 

But Bro found himself staring down at the sleeping body for the fourth time that morning and decided it was time for him to get out of the apartment for some air. He snatched up the napkin he’d scribbled a short grocery list on and headed for the store.

 

 

He walked the streets for a good while before he finally pushed into the corner market. He was sure at first that he wouldn’t need a stupid basket, but like every other sorry piece of shit on the planet, he was wrong. He was doing a fairly good job of juggling the items when he suddenly heard music.

 

 

“ _Pull the string and I’ll wink at you. I’m your puppet. I’ll do funny things if you want me to. I’m your puppet._ ”

 

 

The fuck?

 

 

“ _I’m yours to have and to hold. Darling you’ve got full control of your puppet_.”

 

 

The music was coming from him. It was his phone. He tried not to glance around to see if he needed to play the irony-pokerface about having James and Bobby Purify singing “I’m Your Puppet” from his ringtone. He dumped the items too close to the other customer’s purchases on the conveyor belt so that he could fumble to stop what he somehow felt was incriminating evidence against him, being that he had a puppet fetish and ran a puppet porn site. He didn’t remember programming the song with anyone’s name. He would never.

 

 

“ _I’ll be wonderful. Do just what I’m told. I’ll do anything for you. I’m your puppet._ ”

 

 

His mouth set in a straight line when he saw that it was Dave’s number. He had gotten into his phone while Bro was asleep. He was about to be irritated, but then the implications of the chosen song threatened to make his face heat. He couldn’t quite convince his thumb to hit ignore once his eyes settled on the image that was supposed to represent Dave in his phone. It used to be a picture of Dave hanging up-side-down on a fence where he’d gotten his pants hooked on the metal when he was a toddler. He’d been screaming his displeasure and Bro decided to snap a picture long before assisting him.

 

 

Now Bro just stared. It was a closeup of one of his smuppets, the nose jutting out suggestively, but underneath the nose there was a thin, slender hand with the index finger arched up to tickle against the underside of the smuppet nose in a come-hither caress. It was Dave’s hand. Bro swallowed heavily.

 

 

“ _Make me do right or make me do wrong. I’m your puppet. Treat me good and I’ll do anything. I’m just a puppet and you hold my string_.”

 

 

Bro was going to make him do wrong, all right. The call ended on its own, shortly followed by a text.

 

 

“ _Yo. Maybe you come home._ ”

 

 

Bro didn’t realize he was moving to leave the store until the cashier cleared his throat. “Oh.” He said simply as he turned back to wait for him to bag the items he no longer cared about. “My bad.” The guy didn’t seem to notice the slight tremor in his hand when he handed him the money. He didn’t wait for his change.

 

 

A block away from the store he commanded his feet to slow. What the fuck was he expecting? Dave was clearly fucking with him on so many levels. The kid had realized Bro felt guilty about scaring the piss out of him, and now he was getting his revenge the same way they always had; playing psychological chicken. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and took a few deep breaths. The little fucker probably wasn’t even home. With as spooked as he’d been the night before he wouldn’t dare chance finding out what Bro would do to him for getting into his shit and invading his privacy.

 

 

He wasn’t surprised to find the apartment dark and silent when he walked in the door. A mixture of relief and agitation whirled around in his chest. Maybe he could keep dodging the signing of his name in the Devil’s black book for yet another day.

 

 

He abandoned the grocery bag on the counter all except for a bottle of Mt. Dew that he’d meant to drink on the way home but had forgotten with his rambling mind. He glanced into Dave’s empty room just to make sure he wasn’t there before he headed down the hallway to his room.

 

 

Why was he so goddamn thirsty? He had to get his nerves in check. He chugged the bottle, tilting his head far back as he entered his bedroom and moved toward his desk. His back was to his radio. His back was to his bed. He slowly lowered his face to stare at the wall in front of him as he heard the rumbling, guttural vibrations of his radio buzzing to life to the tune of Nine Inch Nails’ “Closer”. A lamplight clicked on behind him casting a shadow where his eyes were settled on the wall. He only had to drink in the thin silhouette of a giant marionette in front of him to know that this was it. Satan himself had come to collect on Bro Strider.

 

 

He released the breath that had gotten caught in his throat, exhaling slowly to have something to focus on. He was going to take this like the badass he was. He turned with calculated poise that would appear to anyone else to be an aura of ease and control. He leaned back against his desk and radiated complete indifference as he took in the sight before him.

 

 

It wasn’t the Devil. It was infinitely worse, and so much sweeter.

 

 

There, on top of his bed, stood his little brother, wearing a blue T-shirt like Cal’s, only ‘Dave’ was roughly spray painted across the front instead of ‘Cal’. He had a rope attached to each wrist and to each leg around the knee. He had attached the loose ends of the ropes to the fastenings on the ceiling above Bro’s bed. He only distantly registered that Dave must have moved the other puppets.

 

 

He was more concerned with the fact that Dave wasn’t wearing pants.

 

 

He was standing but his head and arms were hanging limp as if he’d stopped in a dance mid-robot. One of his arms swung lightly.

 

 

Bro could feel his heart threatening to thrum right out of his chest, but to him it sounded like knocking. It was the goddamn Maestro of the endless pit. Knock, knock. Special delivery for Bro motherfucking Strider. Sign on the dotted line. Here’s your package, you sick fuck. Enjoy your eternity in hell.

 

 

Dave lifted his head with a mechanical twitch and stiffly shifted his arms to appear they were swinging with the movement. The kid had drawn red circles on his cheeks and drew two lines down the sides of his mouth to his chin to look a little too much like Cal. Fucking hell that was adorable.

 

 

Dave’s head tilted in the other direction as he mimed curiosity. His sunglasses were aimed at the forgotten plastic soda bottle that was noisily crinkling in Bro’s hand as he unconsciously crushed the life out of it. Bro calmly sat the bottle on the desk just behind him and crossed his arms as if he might be ready to scold the kid. Dave wasn’t falling for it. Bro was far too transparent at the moment. He could feel a back-stabbing bead of sweat travel down his temple.

 

 

The large shirt managed to cover Dave’s nether regions as the kid began to move in a freestyle marionette show. The bass on Bro’s radio worked to make any song sound more intense. The lyrics accompanying the beat didn’t do anything to help Bro in his attempt to retain his cool.

 

 

Dave turned sideways and aimed his rear end toward the head of the bed. He placed a finger on his lips and looked over his shoulder as if he was seducing someone behind him. Bro followed the motion and saw that Dave had dared to touch Lil’ Cal, but fuck he wasn’t mad. Cal sat propped against the headboard with a smuppet thrusting out from between his legs as if it was his cock. His plush hand was resting against the smuppet like he was touching himself to watching Dave move for him.

 

 

_Not a bad idea, motherfucker._ Bro tightened his grip on his elbows to stop from reaching for his own cock. Then Dave turned his back to Bro and he noticed he was wearing a long, furry tail. He wasn’t sure where Dave was going with that until the kid bent forward at the waist, his top half hanging limp as if he’d been strung up. The tail was a goddamn butt plug.

 

 

Bro groaned far too loud and this caused Dave’s hips to jerk back and forth in a damningly cute little sway to make the tail swing. Bro’s hand drifted down to unhook his belt. His eyes darted to the tube of lubrication on the nightstand. Dave had been in his bed working himself open; for _him_ ; to make a show for _him_ , thinking about _him_ while he did it. That was it. Bro was lost. Gone. All rational thought abandoned him.

 

 

Bro’s hand was wrapped around his cock before he could process what he was doing. Dave’s heels did a little rhythmic hop and he glanced over his shoulder the same as he’d done for Cal. There was a sharp intake of breath as he realized what he was doing was working to affect the older man. If a part of Bro had been trying to find a way to discourage the behavior in front of him it sure as hell wasn’t going to work now.

 

 

He couldn’t bother himself to force the appropriate self-loathing as he jerked off to his little brother in a marionet costume dancing mostly naked on his bed. It would be absurdly cheesy if the kid wasn’t so masterfully good at what he was doing.

 

 

“Fuck...” Bro cursed as he found himself edging far too close to completion for a man of experience. He slowed his hand, and then he had to stop the touch for the rest of the song to stop it all from ending too soon. Who was really the fucking puppet here?

 

 

Dave’s prepared playlist continued on, strumming at Bro’s heartstrings and his libido at the same time. His movements were jerky and melodic. He made sure to bend over with his ass in Bro’s direction again when he leaned down to pick up a laundry basket at the foot of the bed. Bro’s eyebrows shot up his forehead as Dave tilted his head back and dumped the basket full of smuppets over his body.

 

 

The ropes were just slack enough to allow him to sink down to his knees in the mountain of plush rumps and phallic noses. Dave dragged his shirt up his stomach to reveal he was painfully hard. He used his other hand to position a smuppet to cling around his cock. Bro palmed himself again as Dave reached back and gingerly removed the plug. Bro hadn’t realized Dave even knew that the puppet noses had an insert to keep them firm to fuck each other for the videos until he seemed confident about pressing one of the hard lengths inside his body.

 

 

Bro’s chest rumbled with longing as he watched Dave slowly breech himself with his fetish. “Fuuuck babydoll...”

 

 

Dave shivered at the encouragement as he began to fuck himself on both sides, pressing the smuppet on his cock up and down as he worked the other one on his insides. Bro knew that the kid was starved for approval. His words alone almost brought Dave over the edge. He released his hold on the smuppet behind him and focused his attention on the other side as he began to lose control of his young, abused and confused arousal.

 

 

“Stop.” Bro commanded, almost choking on his tongue when Dave immediately obeyed. He yanked his arms up as if Bro had pulled on the strings to tear his hands away.

 

 

Bro grabbed for a sword and his long legs took him rapidly next to the bed before his brain could catch up with the fact he was moving towards his little brother. He ignored it when Dave flinched, quickly regaining his composure and wiggling his arms as if he’d moved with Bro’s hands.

 

 

Bro knew the ropes on the ceiling wouldn’t hold if he fucked him in the air. They weren’t long enough to allow him to bend Dave around in every way he wanted him. The ropes had to go, so he slashed his sword over his head to free him from the binds. Dave slumped like a professional and it did horribly dark things to Bro’s cloudy mind. He tossed the sword to the side and enjoyed the relieved tremor that rolled across Dave’s shoulders. He reached for him but stopped with a jolt of pleasant surprise when Dave’s limbs reacted as if Bro’s hands were attached to the ends of the strings.

 

 

Bro did a quick flicking motion and Dave arched his back, tilting his head back to look up at him. Bro feathered his thumb along Dave’s lips and his inked mouth attentively fell open wide. He slid Dave’s sunglasses away and the kid’s brows knit in apprehension. He felt exposed. Bro removed his own shades next. Dave made a short gargling sound that was a mixture of fear and pitiful hope.

 

 

Bro moved his hand to hover over Dave’s arousal and Dave obediently returned his hands to move the smuppet against his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned through his still open mouth.

 

 

“That’s it, babydoll. That’s perfect.” Bro almost felt like he was in the middle of making a movie for the website, but he would kill anyone who’s eyes ever landed on his brother like this. Dave belonged to him, and he told him as much. “You’re mine.” Dave nodded vigorously in agreement. He was beautiful this way, flushed with need and so clearly wanting for Bro’s positive attention.

 

 

Bro let out a possessive growl when he noticed Dave was about to come. He flicked his hand out and Dave whimpered as he mirrored the action to remove his hand from his aching member. His hips wiggled unconsciously against the smuppets sandwiching him in search of further sensation. Bro hummed sympathetically as Dave’s eyes begged him for contact.

 

 

“Kid. Do you know how hard I’ve been trying to spare you from this goddamn train wreck?” He pulled the smuppets away from him and guided Dave onto his back with his head comfortably against the pillows near the headboard. Dave’s eyes darted nervously to Lil’ Cal right next to his head before he returned his attention to the older man.

 

 

“And yet here you are begging for it like a wanton little whore.” Dave whimpered again as he nodded. “My little whore,” Bro added with too much edge to his voice. He moved onto his knees on the bed and leaned down over him, grabbing Dave’s face with a powerful gloved hand and looking into his eyes. Dave bucked up in response.

 

 

“Do you want this, kid?” Bro ignored the evidence that there was no way Dave could truly know what he wanted in this situation, but the kid nodded and eagerly mouthed ‘yes’ through shuddering breaths. “You want my cock in you, babydoll?”

 

 

“Yes, Bro! I want your cock so fucking bad!” He arched up as Bro sat back on his heels and stroked himself as he looked down at him.

 

 

Bro rested the head of his cock against his thoroughly slicked and prepared entrance. The longing to be inside him was maddening, but he hesitated for several seconds as something in the back of his mind fought to claw its way to the light. Dave bit his lip and pressed against him and all the doubts were completely erased. He chanted Bro’s name and a steady stream of yes’s as the older man carefully eased into him. His ready entrance was a burning reminder to Bro that Dave had been working himself open there in his bed while he was away from the apartment.

 

 

When he was completely sheathed inside his tight warmth, he made no move to thrust. He sat still and tried to talk his heart into slowing as he watched Dave’s wide eyes stare at the ceiling in a mixture of desire and discomfort.

 

 

“Relax.” His thumbs feathered tenderly against Dave’s skin where he was bracing against his hips. Bro was significantly larger than the smuppet noses. “Just let me in.”

 

 

“Oh, god, Bro.” Dave gulped. “You’re inside me.” His eyes were unblinking as he repeated himself. “You’re inside me.”

 

 

“Mmhmm.” The gentle tone in his confirmation caused Dave’s eyes to close with fulfillment.

 

 

His lids flew back open and his back arched when Bro experimentally pulled back a few inches before carefully pressing back into place. He looked frightened, and Bro found himself wafting his hand over him to pull his attention toward him. He wiggled his fingers over Dave’s member and Dave’s hand immediately dropped to touch himself. His insides clenched when he squeezed from the base to the tip and Bro’s fingers tightened on his hips.

 

 

Bro rocked back and moved to find the pleasure spot inside the body writhing against him. He knew when he found it by the way Dave jolted. His mouth fell open when Bro set a steady pace to repeat the motion and his hand sped up. A few more tentative thrusts against him and Dave tangled his hands on the pillow by his head to avoid bringing himself off before Bro gave any indication he was through with him.

 

 

Bro was forgetting to guide his younger brother through the encounter. Dave’s head fell to the side and he tensed to see Cal facing him. He gazed back at him for only a few seconds before he reached over and grabbed Cal’s shirt. He pulled the puppet in for a kiss and Bro’s hips stuttered. Dave was encouraged to make the encounter far more sloppy. Bro cursed as he watched Dave’s tongue lap at the fabric mouth.

 

 

“Bro-” Dave whimpered when his brother’s thrusting became more urgent. He dragged his tongue against Cal more hungrily as he began to realize it may be possible to come without touching himself. He was determined to try and hold out as long as he could for the older man, but it was becoming clear he needed to hurry Bro’s arousal along rather than keep failing to slow his own. “Bro, I’m close...so fucking close...”

 

 

He hiccupped when Bro unleased a dangerous, pleased growled in response. He was sure that Bro had to be close too. He pressed his hands along Cal’s body, pressing his shirt up and working his mouth downwards. Bro’s body began to shake, and when Dave reached the smuppet bound between Cal’s legs, Bro lost control of any noises he meant to filter. “Fucking...god...babydoll. Keep going. Fuck yeah like that-” He choked as Dave sank his lips over the smuppet and took it as deep as he could go. “Fuck...fuck...fuck!” He was going to come before Dave. He couldn’t hold it. Didn’t want to. “T-touch yourself now. Come with me-come-”

 

His body stiffened and he shoved himself deep enough to draw a yelp from his brother. Dave’s mouth popped away from the smuppet and he called out as his every sensitive nerve become hyper aware that he was being filled.

 

 

He had pleased him. He had finally pleased his brother without question. Bro’s steady chant of approval caused Dave to unload as soon as he managed to fumble his hand down to grab a hold of himself. He tugged once, twice, and then the room was spinning while Bro was still pumping himself to completion inside him.

 

 

Bro collapsed forward and caught his weight on his hands. Dave’s thighs spread wider with the motion and his smaller hands braced against Bro’s chest. He realized Bro wasn’t going to scold him for touching him when he only responded with a lazy half-smirk. He took advantage of the afterglow and tossed his arms around Bro’s neck to cling to him.

 

 

Bro tucked his arms beneath him and nuzzled against his face to maneuver him into a deep, consuming kiss. He was patient as the inexperienced tongue on his prodded around trying to follow his lead all while Dave whined desperately and pitifully over the tender treatment.

 

 

He was breathless when he lowered his lips back to press against Dave’s ear as he spoke. “You’re mine.” Dave tensed and then shuddered before he nodded in agreement. Bro slowly pulled out of his body as he reached down to his ankle and retrieved a dagger. He flashed the sharp blade where he could watch Dave’s eyes widen in trepidation. They both kept their eyes open as he planted a gentle kiss on Dave’s trembling lips. “You are goddamn mine for the rest of your life, babydoll.”

 

 

Dave pulled at his shirt insecurely as Bro kissed down his neck and whispered more dark promises against his ear. All he could do was nod and agree with him. Dave felt a confusing lightening of his chest as Bro both threatened him and reassured him with the same words.

 

 

His teeth chattered as Bro tickled the blade down his throat and then up his arm. Bro’s body tensed, and for a terrifyingly long moment Dave braced for him to slit his wrist. A high-pitched sob escaped him when he felt the pull of the rope at his wrist and processed that Bro was simply cutting him free from the ropes that he’d tied far too many knots along to bother with unwinding. Dave’s body was completely pliant under his touch as Bro moved to cut away the rest of the ropes.

 

When he was finished, he tapped the blade against his lips and drank in the thoroughly debauched image of his little brother beneath him. Dave’s eyes shifted rapidly between the blade and Bro’s eyes as he tried to read him. Bro took pity on him and sheathed the dagger before sliding back over top of him in a safe and protective gesture that he knew Dave had longed to feel for his entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
